


Too Old For This

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of tickling, post-anniversary cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: eggsyobsessed asked:Okay. If I may be greedy, if this is at all up your alley. Could I impose an after 20th anniversary party for merwin? I’m in a fluffy mood, and honestly these little prompts are life :). Thank you!
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Too Old For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



Merlin allowed himself to sag into the bedspread, one arm flung dramatically over his face as the other beckoned Eggsy closer.

‘I’m dying, I’m never moving from this spot again, I’ll sink into the ground and become one with the- _oof_!’ Eggsy didn’t quite throw himself atop him as much as gracefully fall across him, easily trapping the extended arm against Merlin’s torso with his own.

‘Oh shut it, you dramatic fuck. It’s barely ten and everyone’s gone now. One’d think you weren’t happy that our friends love us enough to make us a surprise party. 20 years ain’t nothing to sneeze at.’ Eggsy grinned into the bed and tickled the bottom of Merlin’s nearest foot with his left hand. This, somewhat predictably, resulted in his being jostled but that didn’t stop Eggsy from continuing.

What did stop him was Merlin’s hand, the one that had been flung across his face, jabbing itself purposefully into his ribs until he squirmed his way off of his husband. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, despite their mutual exhaustion from the festivities, and laid side-by-side in comfortable silence with their hands clasped firmly between them.

‘Do we have to do that again? We’re far too old for such things by now.’ Merlin grumbled, once they’d caught their breath, and Eggsy turned onto one side and smiled at him the same way he had as they’d exchanged vows. There were new wrinkles, and scars, and shakes where there had once been steadiness, but Merlin knew that he’d never found Eggsy to be more beautiful.

‘We don’t have to do shit– but knowing Harry we will. Cos he’s a dramatic shit who projects his desires onto his nearest friend.’ Eggsy ran a hand up and down Merlin‘s torso, eyes never leaving his, and Merlin nearly groaned before snapping his eyes up to Eggsy’s with a manic grin.

‘Projecting, you say? His birthday’s next month, do we have time to-’

‘Already on it, love; he won’t know what hit him.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
